A Secret Kept Will Eventually Be Out In The Open
by StanaOmniaVincit
Summary: A short oneshot about how the team finds out about Hotch and Prentiss.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds (even though I wish I did)

Description: A short one shot about Hotch and Prentiss and how the team finds out about the two of them.

Please read and review, I would love the feedback! Plus this is only my second fanfic!

"Only twelve hours and we already solved the case, which has to be a record for us" JJ said to the team while picking up case files from the table.

"Yeah, something like that" Emily replied.

"Well after that case I think we could all use a good night's sleep" Rossi added.

"Oh god what I would give for a warm bed!" Derek said.

"Well the motel is only a couple blocks away, why don't we all head there?" JJ asked.

"Umm… motel?" Reid asked tentatively.

"Yeah Spence, Motel, you didn't think a town the size of a pin would have a four seasons did ya?" JJ said laughing. Reid just scowled while putting on his jacket.

When the team arrived at the motel they all grabbed their bags and walked into the office.

"Hi, I have six rooms reserved under Jareau" JJ told the manager.

"Um, let's see, I only have five rooms available" the manager said.

"What? I reserved six rooms not five!" JJ angrily said to the manager.

"Sorry, I don't know what to tell ya ma'am!" the manager said.

"Looks like two of us are gonna have to double up" JJ told the team. The team just groaned then Hotch spoke up.

"I'll share with someone"

"No way in hell am I sharing a bed with you Hotch! No offense" Morgan quickly shot out.

"Yeah me neither" Rossi quickly added.

"Yeah I'm gonna pass on that too" Reid said continuing the pattern. The men all started at JJ and Emily and JJ spat out "Hey I'm married!"

"Prentiss looks like you stuck with me" Hotch said. Emily just sighed and grabbed the key from JJ.

"The rooms all have adjoining doors, so just meet in my room in the morning and we'll all go to breakfast" JJ said before leaving the office with everyone following her to their separate rooms except for Hotch and Prentiss.

When Hotch and Prentiss were in their room with the door shut Emily asked "You think we should tell them?" Emily placed her bag on the floor and sank into the bed.

"Yeah, but I just don't know how" Hotch replied before getting on the bed and putting both arms around her waist.

"Ugh it's cold in here!" Emily said.

"Then let's get under the covers" Hotch suggests with a smile. Within about fifteen minutes they were both asleep in the position they had started in.

"Hey Hotch" JJ said while coming through the adjoining door. When she saw the two of them she stopped dead in her tracks and started to smile. She stared at them for a minute then left smiling.

The next morning Hotch woke up to sunlight streaming through the window.

"Hey, wake up" Hotch said while kissing Emily softly. Emily stretched out a bit then said with a smile "It's nice to wake up to that in the morning".

"It's almost eight and the rest of the team is probably waiting to go to breakfast, we should get going" Hotch told her.

"We could, or we could do this!" Emily said while climbing on top of Hotch and starting to take off his shirt.

"What if someone hears us?" Hotch asks

"Then we'll be quiet!" Emily said with a laugh. Hotch then began to kiss Emily passionately. Suddenly they heard a knock at the door and Morgan said "Hey you awake in there? I'm comin' in" They had no time to get off of each other before Morgan was already in the room and shouting "Whoa! Am I interrupting something in here?"

After hearing this, the rest of the team came into their room and stared at the couple in the bed. Emily's face turned a bright red as she slid underneath the covers. Everyone on the team was silent except for JJ and she asked "Were you planning on telling us?" Emily came out of the covers just enough so that they could see her head and said "Yeah, we were just trying to find the perfect way"

"You don't look that surprised JJ" Emily said with a hint of question in her voice.

"I already saw you two spooning last night when I came to ask Hotch about the paperwork" JJ replied.

"We should have locked that door!" Emily whispered to Hotch.

Rossi chimed in with "We we're just gonna go get breakfast but if you would rather-".

"No!" Emily interrupted "Breakfast sounds good, right" She continued turning toward Hotch.

Hotch just nodded his head.

"Okay we'll just let you get dressed them" Rossi added. When the team was out of the room Emily just laughed and said "That's one way to tell them!" Hotch smiled before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
